Daddy For A Day
by xXRomanticTragedyXx
Summary: Shampoo finds an old mirror in the attic that can allow you to bring something back from the future. What if Ryoga happened to accidentally bring something back? A little girl perhaps, that just happened to call Ryoga ‘daddy’? NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**More Ranma randomness! Idk WHERE this idea came from, but I like it so I wanna write it ! But I guess it was because I was watching Saiyuki and Ranma ½ at the same time n I got to the part in Saiyuki where the merciful goddess said "aw, but you make such a wonderful daddy!" n I had paused Ranma ½ on Ryoga so I wondered, what kind of dad would Ryoga be.**

**Yeah its totally weird, but I just HAD to write it LOL!**

**Disclaimer:**** Ryoga and everyone else rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi…but cute little Azumi belongs to me XP**

**--**

"Great Grandmother, what this?" Shampoo questioned from the far corner of the Cat Café attic.

"Hmm? Ah, it seems you've found _that_ mirror" the old Amazon woman said as she hopped over to her granddaughter.

The old woman plucked the pearl-framed mirror from Shampoo and stared at the glass that had her reflection staring back at her. She smiled at her reflection as Shampoo's reflection joined her's in the tiny mirror.

"Why it so special? What it do?" Shampoo questioned curiously as the old woman turned it in her frail, but strong, hands.

"Shampoo, do you remember the mirror that Happosai had that was mine?" she questioned as she absentmindedly traced the familiar pattern on the back.

"Yes, Shampoo remember! That when we go back to Great Grandmother childhood!" Shampoo said in surprise at the memory.

"Yes…that mirror allows you _travel_ _back_ in time…this mirror is that mirror's opposite," she said as she turned the mirror around to stare at the two reflections again.

"It is? What it do though?"

"Unlike the other one, this mirror allows the person holding it to bring something _from_ the _future _to the _present_" the old woman said, "but this one is activated, not by a tear of where the person wants to be, but by the touch of what a person wants to see"

In a flash of purple, Shampoo snatched the mirror from the older woman who stared confused at her empty hand.

"Hiya! Shampoo want to see future life with Ranma! Shampoo want to see children Shampoo and Ranma have!" Shampoo yelled out excitedly as her eyes sparkled and her imagination went wild.

"Well then, why don't you, child?" said the old woman with a scratchy chuckle.

"Okay. Shampoo bring right back so Shampoo can show Ranma, too!" Shampoo said before hopping out the small attic window and landing on her bike outside; leaving a trail of smoke in her wake.

The older woman waited for the smoke to clear before chuckling to herself again.

"Oh my…this is should be very interesting," she said before hopping out the window and following her great granddaughter.

"Ranma your dead!"

"What did I do _now_, Ryoga!" Ranma yelled as he dodged Ryoga's fist and jumped to his left.

"How dare you talk about having kids with Akane while I'm around!" he said as he missed Ranma again and ended up punching the tree behind him; the wood splintering from the impact.

"I told ya, that wasn't me! That was Pop and Mr. Tendo talkin' about that, _not me_!" Ranma yelled as he stopped running and just barely dodged the shower of punches Ryoga sent at him.

"Don't you dare try to blame it on other people!" Ryoga yelled as he tried to kick Ranma instead, only to have the pigtailed boy jump away and across the yard.

"I'm tellin' ya, it wasn't-"

"Nihao Ranma!" Shampoo yelled excitedly from her bike, which was perched perfectly on the top of Ranma's head.

"I told ya to watch where you're landin' that thing, Shampoo!" Ranma yelled angrily as he took the bike and flung it away; Shampoo jumping off just in time.

"Ranma, Shampoo have something to show you" the Chinese girl said with a smile as she attached herself to Ranma's arm.

"What is it?" Ranma asked wearily since every time Shampoo wanted to show him something, that something was a devious scheme to marry her.

"Ranma sound scared. No fear, Shampoo just want to show this time" she said brightly before rummaging around in her pockets for the mirror.

While Ranma waited patiently, and Ryoga seethed angrily from the abrupt end of their fight, Akane rounded the corner of the dojo to see what was going on.

"Is everything alright? Everything got really quiet all of a sudden" She stated as she walked over towards the small group.

"Akane!" Ryoga's voice shot through two octaves as she walked over to stand right next to him, a red blush covering his cheeks as he fidgeted at her closeness.

"Here it is!" Shampoo cheered before finally revealing the small mirror.

The three turned towards the purple haired girl and then let their attention be drawn towards the mirror.

"It's just a mirror," Akane stated as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Not just mirror. Magic mirror that allow person ability to see future" Shampoo said matter of factly before turning to Ranma and smiling brightly at him, "Ranma want to see Shampoo and Ranma kids, yes?"

"I don't buy it…probably just some cheap mirror with a story the old ghoul got ya to believe" Ranma said as he tried to pry Shampoo off his arm before Akane got the wrong idea.

"It doesn't matter, you won't be having kids in the future because you won't live to see it!" Ryoga said before running at Ranma; fist raised and ready to punch him.

Ranma shrieked in surprise before managing to pull himself free from Shampoo's grip just as Ryoga's fist came inches away from his face. This left one thing in the path of his fist; the mirror

Shampoo froze in shock, waiting for the cracking sound of the mirror breaking to echo through her ears.

"Wh-what the…?" Ryoga muttered as his eyes widened.

Shampoo blinked before looking over the top of the mirror. There were no cracks, not shattered pieces, no nothing. The only thing she saw was that from Ryoga's wrist down had disappeared inside the mirror.

"Maybe…it wasn't a joke" Akane stated as she watched Ryoga struggle to pull his hand free.

"I can't get my hand out! It's stuck!" Ryoga panicked as he tugged and pulled at his wrist only to have it be in vain.

"And it'll stay stuck until you grab onto something inside the mirror"

"Huh?" everyone questioned in unison.

"You there, boy, in order to free your hand, you must try and grab something from the other side and bring it here or you'll be stuck between two different time periods" the old woman instructed as Ryoga shook his head vigorously.

Biting his tongue in concentration, Ryoga tried to feel around for something, anything, so he could free his hand. Eventually his fingers brushed something soft, feeling of thick fabric. He dug his fingers into it and turned to the old woman again.

"Okay I got something, now what?"

"Now try and pull it back here"

Ryoga nodded and tried to pull his hand back. Slowly, but surely, he freed himself from the mirror before he was down to his knuckles. With one last tug, he pulled out his hand along with a figure the size of a small person. Quickly stepping back, he managed to catch the small thing in his arms before falling onto the ground with a light thud.

"Hey, Ryoga, you all right?" Ranma questioned as him and the other three gathered around.

"I'm good, but-AH!" Ryoga started, but shouted in surprise before he could finish.

"What? What is it?" Akane asked worriedly as she peered over Ryoga's shoulders.

"L-Look" Ryoga stuttered as he pointed to what was in his lap.

Everyone leaned into look closer to see what he was so freaked out about.

"A doll?" Akane guessed.

"A child" The old woman breathed quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone looked at her with open-mouthed stares before turning their attention back to the small figure Ryoga was holding.

Nestled comfortably in the crook of Ryoga's arm was a little girl around the age of five or six. She was curled into a small ball, breathing deep, even breaths as she slept soundly; the confusion around her going unnoticed.

"I…I didn't mean to grab _her_! I thought I was grabbing something like a blanket or a shirt or something! Not a little girl! Her parents are gonna be worried sick about her and it's all my fault!" Ryoga yelled in a panic.

"Who is she?" Akane questioned, but just as she asked it the small girl stirred in Ryoga's lap.

Everyone froze in place as she sat up slightly and yawned; her eyes fluttering open. She blinked a few times before straightening her yellow summer dress. She froze then when she felt the multiple pairs of eyes on her. She looked up at them, staring at each person directly; squinting a little like she was trying to place them. She went down the line from Shampoo to Akane before her eyes landed on Ryoga.

He yelped lightly as she shifted a bit to get a closer look at his face. He waited silently for what felt like ages before her eyes went wide and sparkled to match her growing smile. A small giggle left her lips before she jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck; having him shriek in surprise along with everyone else.

"Good morning, daddy!" she yelled out in a high voice.

"What!?" everyone yelled together.

"D-d-d-da-" Ranma stuttered in shock.

"DADDY?!" Ryoga yelled out in confusion.

The little girl pulled back a bit to smile at him again before her face twisted into one of confusion.

"Daddy you look different, and what're you doing home so early? You left just yesterday for the store and mommy said you'd be home sometime next week" she questioned confused.

"Yup, she's definitely talkin' about Ryoga there-oof!" Ranma stated before Akane elbowed him in the gut.

"Not the time, nor the place, Ranma!" she yelled angrily.

"Could someone explain this to me!" Ryoga yelled again as the little girl flung herself at him again and hugged him.

"It's only a guess, but I think I know what's happened here" the old woman said as she watched the young girl nuzzle her head under Ryoga's chin.

"What happened?" Akane questioned as they all turned to the old woman.

"By touching the handle of the mirror, you tell the mirror what you want to see in the future. By touching the glass of the mirror, you pull out what that thing is. My guess is, Shampoo held the handle and wanted to see her future children, but since the boy was the one who touched the mirror he reached into his own future, and not Shampoo's. Thus, the result was a child indeed, but not Shampoo's"

"S-s-s-so you're s-s-s-saying…" Ryoga started as he turned to stone under the young girls grip.

"Yes, that child is your daughter in the far future" the old woman finished for him.

"Oh…okay" Ryoga said with a blank expression…and then fainted.

--

**MWAHAHAHAHA! That is chapter one n I still have no idea what to do with this, but I'm determined to finish what I started so just u wait n I'll have the second chap up in no time…hopefully…u know what, just don't think to much about it, but I will get it up, don't u worry! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**+Izzy+**


	2. Chapter 2

HAHA

**HAHA! I told you I'd get the second chap up some time soon, not soon enough I'm sure! But here it is anyway and I'm still working on ideas of what to do, like how Ryoga's gonna handle little Azumi! So yeah, just read on n I'll **_**try**_** not to go totally OOC, kay?!**

**So just chill, sit back and read please, n remember, NO FLAMES!! Also this chap might be a lil longer than most!**

**Disclaimer:**** Ranma does not belong to me, but little Azumi-chan is so totally mine!**

"Uh…Ryoga?" Akane questioned concerned as the little girl got up and sat beside him.

She notched her head to the side in confusion, but turned to stare at Ranma who was looking at her intently; mere inches from her own face.

"How do we know she's…that she is…I don't see it" Ranma said pulling back, letting Akane take his place; Shampoo right beside her.

"No, no I see it!" Akane yelled out with a wide smile.

"Yes, Shampoo too see stupid boy in little girl!" Shampoo yelled as both smiled to the little girl who remained confused.

"Where? I don't see it" Ranma argued as he looked over the heads of the two girls and at the younger girl as well.

"Well look at her eyes, they're a different shape, but that pale brown is exactly like Ryoga's!"

"And hair different color and style, but bangs similar to stupid boy!"

"Yeah, and except for the nose, her face looks like his!"

"Bandana she use as hair ribbon same as his, yes?"

"Right! That is one of Ryoga's!" Akane cheered as her and Shampoo looked over the little girl with eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Good point, but let me just check one thing" Ranma said before strolling over to the little girl who was taking everything so calmly.

Once again, he got in the little girl's face and both stared each other down. Ranma reached up quickly and pulled her cheeks out a bit, exposing the teeth she had. Some were missing, but he found what he was looking for.

"Yeah, she's Ryoga's alright" Ranma said as he turned towards Akane and Shampoo, not bothering to let go of the girl's cheeks even as she squirmed in annoyance.

"How does that tell us anything?" Akane questioned, crossing her arms angrily.

"Only Ryoga's kid's could have these babies," he said before moving to show the two girls' the small set of fangs in the little girl's mouth.

"Oh your right!" Akane giggled out as she took a closer look, Ranma having finally let go and walked over to Ryoga.

"Yeah I'm definitely right! They match Ryoga's exactly!" Ranma yelled out triumphantly with a grin.

"Le' go ob ma mouf!" Ryoga tried to yell as Ranma stretched his cheeks; having finally decided to awaken.

"What'd ya say?" Ranma said finally letting go.

"I said, let go of my mouth!" Ryoga yelled before giving Ranma one good punch to the chin.

"Why don't we take this discussion inside, over a cup of tea maybe?" the old woman behind Shampoo and Akane suggested.

"Okay, sure. Kasumi, can you make us some tea!" Akane agreed and then yelled to her oldest sister.

"Ranma! Ryoga! Let's go, you can fight later, _after_ we figure this out!" Akane yelled to the two fighting boys as Shampoo and her great grandmother entered the Tendo Household.

"So…why don't you tell us your name?" Akane questioned as she poured the tea Kasumi had placed on the table.

"My name? Azumi Hibiki" the girl, Azumi, said cheerfully before plopping down on the floor; right next to Ryoga.

"Hibiki? Say, Ryoga, isn't that _your_ last name?" Soun questioned from the opposite side of the table.

"Why, I think your right, Tendo!" Genma yelled from beside him.

"Care to explain, Ryoga?" Soun asked curiously.

"W-well…I uh…Um…y-you see-"

"Ryoga used a mirror that allows you to bring something from the future to the present and he brought back his daughter" Akane explained to her father.

"I see, but are you sure this is Ryoga's daughter?" Soun questioned as he took a sip of tea.

"You don't believe any of this do you, dad?" Akane questioned angrily.

"Not really, no. I mean, how could a child come out of a mirror, I mean, honestly" Soun scoffed as he sipped his tea.

"Dad, you got to admit that, compared to some of the stuff we've done before, this isn't quite the icing on the cake" Nabiki said simply as she lay on the floor; flipping through a teen magazine.

"None the less, it just doesn't seem believable. Right Saotome?"

"You said it, Tendo" Genma agreed from beside his long time friend.

Ranma sighed before standing from beside Akane, walking across the room, and, once again, grabbing Azumi's cheeks; pulling them far enough back so that her teeth, fangs included, showed. Keeping a straight face, Genma spoke for Soun this time.

"I see…apparently they were telling the truth, Tendo"

"Indeed, Saotome" Soun said just as bluntly.

Azumi started to squirm in discomfort as she pulled at Ranma's hands with her much smaller ones. Ryoga's brow twitched in annoyance then, before turning to glare at Ranma.

"Leave her alone, Ranma!" Ryoga growled to the pigtailed boy.

"Ah! _There's_ the over protective fatherly instincts!" Ranma said jokingly as Ryoga flushed at remembering just how embarrassing this situation was.

"I'm gonna pound your face in, Ranma!" Ryoga yelled before going to hit said boy, only to miss.

"Gotta catch me first!" Ranma yelled before running onto the porch and into the yard; Ryoga yelling angrily as he gave chase.

"Child, do you understand what has happened by any chance?" the old woman questioned as she went to stand before Azumi who was soon squished between Akane and Shampoo.

"Sorta. I mean I know that that's daddy, but it's not daddy. Not yet, at least" Azumi explained as she stared at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Hmm, the child is very bright" the old woman then stated.

"Then _why_ do we think she's Ryoga's, again?" Ranma questioned sarcastically.

"Enough with the stupid jokes, Ranma!" Akane yelled angrily as she grabbed the nearby teapot and tossed it out the back door; having it connect with Ranma's head and shatter into multiple pieces.

"Oh my. I'll have to remember to buy another teapot when I go shopping later" Kasumi mused as she walked back into the room.

Akane breathed in deeply before turning back towards Azumi with a smile; like nothing had happened.

"So, Azumi, do you recognize anyone else in here besides Ryoga?" Akane questioned curiously.

Azumi smiled again and nodded vigorously.

"I recognize you, Auntie Akane" Azumi said as everyone looked up at her curiously.

"Auntie…Akane?" Akane said slowly as she stared at Azumi; mildly confused and very much shocked.

"_Auntie _Akane?" Ryoga questioned loudly as he realized his hopes of the girl being his and Akane's child were shattered.

"Mm-hm! And Uncle Ranma, too! Well…you're not really my Auntie and Uncle, but mommy says that we visit so much that you might as well be" Azumi said as Ranma and Ryoga rejoined everyone; Ryoga crushed and Ranma as shocked as Akane.

"See, Tendo, Akane and Ranma _do_ get married eventually! This _proves_ it!" Genma shouted as he hugged his friend in tears.

"You're right, Saotome!" Soun said; crying and hugging back.

"It doesn't prove anything!" Ranma and Akane yelled in unison.

"What about Shampoo?" Shampoo questioned from alongside the girl.

"I remember you, too, Miss Shampoo! We go to your restaurant all the time when we go out to eat! Plus, Jiao takes me to school!" Azumi answered.

"Jiao?" Shampoo questioned as her eyebrows furrowed and she notched her head to the side like a curious child would.

"Yeah! You're Jiao and Shien's mommy! Jiao is really nice and she takes me to school every morning. She's older than me, but she's my friend!" Azumi explained.

"So Shampoo marry Ranma, right?" Shampoo questioned with a big smile.

"No" Azumi answered simply.

"Hiya! This child say terrible lie!" Shampoo yelled angrily before huffing and turning away.

"Before we go into the details of who she remembers maybe we should discuss the big picture here" Nabiki stated as she sat up from the floor and joined everyone at the table.

"And what might that be, Nabiki?" Kasumi questioned as she, too, became engrossed on the subject.

"How will we get little Azumi back home, back in her time" asked Nabiki like it was nothing important.

"She's right. How _will_ we get her back?" Ryoga questioned mostly to himself.

"That's easy. We just send her back through the mirror" the old woman explained simply.

"Yeah, but I don't see how we're going to get her through something this small" Akane said as she stared at the mirror placed in the middle of the table.

"Well we got her out of it, we can get her back in, can't we?" Ranma said as he stared at the mirror as well.

The old woman laughed a short crackly laugh before looking at them again.

"No, no. She can't go through _that_ mirror. You see, this mirror is actually a smaller piece of the much larger version. In order for Azumi to go back to her own time, she'd have to go through the original mirror" the old woman explained.

"So we just gotta get her through that mirror, right?" Ryoga questioned as the old woman nodded.

"So where is this supposed mirror?" Ranma then asked as he placed his head in his palm.

"Well, son-in-law, I own it of course. It's somewhere in the attic back at the café, I just don't know where" the old woman said.

"Well then, let's go look for it" Ryoga said as everyone, including him, stood from the table.

As everyone, except Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun and Genma who preferred to stay out of the confusing mess, went to leave the Tendo household, Ryoga was quickly held back as someone grabbed his shirt.

"Hey Ryoga, how are ya gonna be a good dad, if you forget your own kid" Ranma teased as he placed Azumi on Ryoga's shoulders and ran ahead to walk with Akane.

"That's not funny, Ranma!" Ryoga growled as he ran to catch up with everyone; Azumi yelling from atop his shoulders as if she were on an amusement park ride.

"How do you find _anything_ in here!? There's so much _junk_!" Akane yelled as she moved yet another nameless item that she couldn't even tell the top from the bottom.

"I'll have you know, young lady, that none of these things are '_junk_'. In fact, at least half of the things up here are priceless" the old woman said; offended.

"Well, I don't care what any'a this stuff is, but I don't see no mirror!" Ranma yelled angrily from across the room.

"Shampoo no find mirror either, Great Grandmother" Shampoo sighed as she gave up the search.

"Same here!" Ryoga yelled irritably as he lifted a sofa in the corner up from the ground; shocking Akane as well as making her nervous when Azumi crawled under it to take a closer look.

"Nope. Nothing under here, daddy!" Azumi called from underneath it before crawling back out; letting Ryoga drop the couch back onto the floor and rumble the entire café.

"Can't you remember where you last saw it at least?" Ranma questioned as they all gathered around the old woman in the center of the old attic.

"Oh wait! I know where I last saw it!" she suddenly yelled out.

"You do?!" they all yelled happily.

"It was when I first arrived here. I remember I was checking to make sure I had all my things, and a young man approached me and asked about the mirror"

"Yeah and?" Akane urged curiously.

"I sold it to him!" the old woman yelled out as everyone, except Azumi, nearly lost their footing and tumbled to the floor.

"You _sold_ it!?" Ryoga yelled; down right outraged.

"Yes, I'm afraid so" the old woman said seriously.

"Then what do we do?" Akane asked worriedly.

"I don't see with the big fuss is about. Why go hunting down some mystery guy when Azumi can just grow up and live in this time," Ranma said as he stuck his arms behind his head.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple son-in-law," the old woman said solemnly.

"Why not, Great Grandmother?' Shampoo asked.

"I'm afraid Azumi only has three days in this time period. If she doesn't go through the mirror by the time those three days are up, then she'll just disappear completely. In our time, she'll just whither away, while in her time, she disappears without a trace"

Everyone fell silent as they realized just how horrible things were without any knowledge as to where the mirror was. Ryoga looked down as he felt a small tug at the end of his shirt. Azumi clung to his shirt, staring up at him with wide, curious eyes that mirrored his. He smiled down at her before picking her up.

"Then we'll just have to look for the mirror, won't we?" he said in a serious tone as everyone agreed silently with him.

There! Was that okay? I'm really nervous about writing this story, but I'm still working at it! Poor Azumi! She's too cute to disappear!! Anyway I'll try and get the next chapter up, but I've also still gotta keep in mind that I got a twilight story I've been working on for a while now!

Update soon! Love u guys!!

+Izzy+


	3. Chapter 3

**_OMG I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING 2 WEEKS!!_ Its just that I've been grounded for failing Drivers Ed1 Totally sorry, but I'll try and update faster!**

**Okay, here's chapter 3 n I really didn't think I would get this far, actually! I thought it would turn out horrible and no one would actually want to read it and I'd have to discontinue it! So thank u soooooo much for all your support !!**

**Well yeah here it is n, someone asked if I would be bringing all the other Ranma characters into this mess. My answer is …so totally YES!!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone mentioned that is in Ranma ½ does not belong to me, but instead to Rumiko Takahashi!**

**--**

"Can't you remember anything!?" Ranma questioned impatiently, standing up from the floor, only to be smacked back down by the old woman's staff.

"Be quiet. Everything was so hectic back when I arrived that it's hard to remember much of anything from before that" the old woman said as she pulled her staff back and folded her hands in front of her; sinking back into deep though.

"Why you sell powerful Amazon artifact like that, Great Grandmother?" Shampoo questioned in an almost scolding manner.

"Well, I didn't really think there would end up being a situation such as this, plus I didn't think such a simple minded fool would figure out the mirrors power due to the fact that most people like to hang mirrors on walls and stare at them for a brief seconds and nothing more. It wouldn't have caused any harm…plus I needed money for important things such as food and the café of course" the old woman said in a sigh before sipping her tea.

They'd all returned back to the Tendo household since the search of the Cat Café for the mirror appeared to be a fruitless attempt, seeing as it was no longer there. Shampoo sat beside her grandmother on one side of the table, while Ranma and Akane sat opposite them. Ryoga had nodded off sometime ago and was lying asleep in the corner. How that boy could sleep through something like this was beyond them. Azumi was next to him, keeping herself busy with a few of Akane's old dolls that Kasumi had scrounged up from the attic.

"Is there anything you can remember? Even anything small will help" Akane questioned; being a little more patient with the older woman.

"No I'm afraid not. Like I said, it was too chaotic back then" the old woman sighed.

"Well, they do say that the mind's the first thing to go when you get old-" Ranma mumbled to himself, but was soon smacked in the head with the old woman's staff again.

"I'll have you know I'm not old!" she yelled to him angrily; staring him down as she stood on the table now.

As the two bickered back and forth, Akane sighed and turned towards Azumi who was idly playing with the dolls; not taking notice too much of anything else that was going on.

"Oh! Azumi, I forgot to ask you" Akane started as Azumi looked up at her curiously.

"Yeah, Auntie Akane?" Azumi questioned as she placed the dolls down on the floor gentley and turned towards Akane.

"Well, I was really curious…who your mother was?" Akane questioned with a wide smile as Shampoo sat next to her; eager to here who the mystery woman was.

Even through sleep, Ryoga had caught the question and his eyes popped open wide and he glanced nervously in Azumi's direction. He was curious about who his supposed 'wife' was, but was he sure he wanted to know?

"Oh! That's an easy one!" Azumi exclaimed with a smile.

"Her name's Mommy, of course!" Azumi said matter of factly as she went back to playing with the dolls while the three others just gave each other incredulous looks. (A/N: props to JWG for reminding me that most lil kids don't know their parents _actual_ names!)

"I, uh, don't think we'll get anything other than that as an answer" Akane said since she knew the unspoken rule that you were never, ever to speak your parents' names to them or anyone else.

Ryoga sighed heavily; slightly disappointed that he didn't get the chance to know, but shoved that disappointment away.

"So, how much did I miss?" he questioned as he stretched his arms out.

"You missed nothing, really. I can only remember so much about this young man now that I really think about it" the old woman sighed.

"So what is that you remember exactly?" Ranma questioned as he crossed his arms on the table and nestled his chin on them.

"I remember he was a strange young man. Short, but still slightly taller than me. He almost reminded me of a rat almost" the old woman mused as she contorted her face into that of deep thought again.

"A rat?" Shampoo repeated; confused.

"Why yes, he did. He had overly large teeth like a rat, whiskers as well, and he even crept around like a mouse did. Strange boy, indeed" the old woman said as she shook her head.

"Hmm, Ranma, doesn't that sound kind of familiar?" Akane questioned, as she seemed to recognize the strange features from somewhere.

"Yeah, a little bit. Sounds almost like-"

"SASUKE!!" Ranma and Akane yelled in unison as the vague description of the person the old woman had sold the mirror too cleared up.

"You mean Tatewaki Kuno's young retainer? Oh my, why yes, I do believe that _was_ the boy I sold the mirror to!" the old woman said as she stood from the table with everyone else.

"The what the heck are we doing standing around here for then?" Ryoga said quickly as he picked up Azumi, startling the poor girl, and running out the door with everyone else.

"You're gettin' better at this 'daddy' stuff, eh Ryoga?" Ranma joked as he noticed how Azumi was curled protectively in the crook of Ryoga's left arm.

"I swear Ranma, if you don't shut you mouth, I'll kill you!" Ryoga yelled angrily as he chased after Ranma; letting the pigtailed boy lead Ryoga in the _correct_ direction of the Kuno Estate.

"The pigtailed girl or Akane Tendo, the pigtailed girl or Akane Tendo, the pigtailed girl or Akane Tendo" Kuno continued his mantra as he stared at the two posters in front of him; one of Akane and the other of the Female version of Ranma.

A loud ruckus outside brought him back from his trance like state of decision just as the wall to the left of his door was destroyed. Standing in the now present hole was Shampoo; glancing around the room curiously as if Kuno wasn't sitting right in front of her. Turning her head a bit, she spoke to the others behind her.

"Shampoo see no mouse man" she said bluntly.

"Hey, Shampoo, maybe we, uh…should have used the _door_" Ranma said before sliding the door of Kuno's room open.

(A/N: I apologize now, but I'm making an attempt at typing what Kuno's going to say in my stories because I have _NO_ idea how to speak old English!)

"Pardon me, but…May I ask why you have, not only obliterated the wall of my room, but why you have also trespassed onto my property-without my permission or knowledge, might I add" Kuno said calmly as he stood from the floor in front of the posters and strolled to stand before Ranma.

"Hey Kuno, we need a favor" Ranma answered; seeming to have entirely ignored Kuno's question.

"So, Ranma Saotome, to what do I owe the displeasure of this unwanted visitation?" Kuno questioned venomously.

"Well, we needed to ask you something" Akane stated again as she appeared from behind Ranma and took her place to his left.

"Ah, Akane Tendo! You've come because you've finally discovered your burning affections for me and because the thing you wanted to ask was if I would date with you" Kuno said as he quickly grabbed both of Akane's hands in his and proceeded to try and kiss them.

Akane, with a look of disgust, quickly kneed Kuno in the gut; forcing him back and giving her the opportunity to free her hands.

"That's not really what I wanted to ask" Akane stated; trying her hardest to be polite about it.

"Ah! Then it is the pigtailed girl who has _sent_ you to confess her undying love for me and to date with me!" Kuno said as he quickly stood up.

"That's not it either!" Ranma yelled angrily as he slammed his fist into the top of Kuno's head and sent him to the floor once more.

"Oh for the love of-forget it! This is getting us nowhere!" Ryoga yelled out, aggravated, before barreling past them and inside; brash as ever.

"Yo, Ryoga, wait up!" Ranma yelled after the directionally challenged boy, knowing that he'd run right out the front door and in some entirely random direction taking him God knows where.

And with him still holding Azumi that would be bad.

Akane, Shampoo and the old woman followed after and left Kuno to remain face planted into the wooden floor; trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"I said wait up, Ryoga!" Ranma yelled as he finally caught up to the other boy and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"What'd you do that for?!" Ryoga yelled angrily as he turned to face Ranma after his brush with near strangulation.

"You wouldn't stop running. Had to stop ya somehow" Ranma said with a simple shrug.

"Well, you didn't have to choke me!" Ryoga countered as Akane and Shampoo rounded the corner breathlessly; finally catching up with the two boys.

"Hey" Akane broke through their bickering quickly.

"What?" Both boys snapped by accident.

"Ryoga…where's Azumi?" Akane questioned.

"Oh, she's…" Ryoga trailed off as he turned to stare at the spot where he'd placed the young girl, only to find no one there.

"Apparently not there" Ranma finished for Ryoga as he leaned around him to stare blankly at the empty spot as well.

"You two _lost_ her!" Akane exclaimed; appalled.

"She's not lost! We just don't know where she is," Ranma said as Akane and Shampoo rolled their eyes.

"Oh, for the love of-when we find her me and Shampoo are looking after her since you guys are too incapable of taking care of a _little girl_" Akane growled as she stormed past the two boys and down the hall.

They circled the house continuously, calling Azumi's name multiple times in multiple directions, but the young girl either would not answer or was unable to hear them.

"Where little girl go in such big house?" Shampoo questioned to whoever was listening as she peered into another room that held no sign of Azumi.

"This place isn't _that_ big" Akane sighed as she came strolling down the hall again; checking ever corner and crevice that hadn't been scanned over yet.

"I beg to differ, but remember the last time went roaming around the Kuno house?" Ranma drawled lazily as he came in from outside; Ryoga right behind him.

"Oh, you mean the 'Kuno Family Labyrinth' we had to go through when we needed to get that urn?" Akane inquired as she remembered how she had wondered how the Kuno family managed to fit such traps in their home.

"Yeah. For all we know Azumi could be going through the things we went through: The Wheel Of Death, The Washing Machine of Destruction, Fountain Of Despair, and all that other weird stuff" Ranma named off; failing to see that as he named off each thing, Ryoga's face got slightly paler at the though of the poor girl trapped in those strange Kuno security systems.

"Well let's hope that's not where she is. Hey Ryoga, are you feeling okay?" Akane said as she realized the green tinge to Ryoga's color.

"Oh yeah, just…fine" he answered slowly as he grabbed onto a nearby windowsill to hold himself up.

Opening it up, Ryoga leaned outside to get some fresh air and clear his head of the horrible thoughts of Azumi being trapped in any of those places that had been set especially for Ranma's 'demise' at that time. It was the cheery giggling that drew his attention to his left and onto the back lawn of the Kuno house. He immediately recognized the head of long chestnut colored hair and the flash of the bright yellow summer dress.

"Azumi!" Ryoga cried out after spotting her before she ran out of view.

"Where!?" Akane and Shampoo yelled out as them, and Ranma, pushed past Ryoga to look out the window, and accidentally forcing the poor boy out of it.

Landing on the grass with a loud crash, Ryoga quickly righted himself and bolted in the direction Azumi had gone in. It wasn't hard to spot her considering that the Kuno's home didn't had much of anything, but wide open space in the back so Azumi was in plain view.

"How come you're dressed like that Mr. Rat Man?"

"Because I like to dress like this, and please, my name is _Sasuke_"

"Azumi!" Ryoga yelled to the curious little girl and frustrated servant of the Kuno family.

Turning around quickly, Azumi smiled brightly and, stretching her arms out as if she were a bird, she ran towards Ryoga.

"Daddy!" she yelled when she finally reached him; hugging him tightly around the waist and clinging to his shirt.

"Daddy?" Sasuke parroted with a look of confusion, and Ryoga just shot him a look that said it was a _long_ story.

Breathing a sigh, he kneeled down and placed Azumi back on her feet in front of him.

"You can't just run off like that. You nearly gave us all a heart attack" Ryoga explained seriously.

"Sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to break the rules," Azumi said apologetically as she scuffed her feet in the grass and stared at the ground.

"What rules?" Ryoga questioned confused.

"The rules you and mommy always make me remember. It's rule number three, 'never ever walk away from mommy or daddy or I'll get in trouble'. It's right after rule number two, 'never ever, _ever_ go off with strangers!'" Azumi said with a serious tone; or as serious a tone a five year old could have.

Ryoga blinked at her before cracking a smile with a small laugh.

"Good to know I'm at least teaching you well in the future" Ryoga said, but then grimaced, "I'll still never get over how weird this all is"

"Ryoga! Azumi!"

"Don't worry Akane, I found her!" Ryoga yelled to her as the other three ran out from the back door to join Ryoga and Azumi in the middle of the back lawn.

"You mouse man that Great Grandmother speak of, yes?" Shampoo questioned as she bent down a little in front of Sasuke to look him in the eyes.

"For the last time my name is _Sasuke_!" he whined with a sigh.

"You there, young man, you have something of mine that I need" said the old woman as she appeared from out of nowhere almost.

"M-me? What could you possibly want from me?" he asked; confused.

"Do you remember a long while back when I sold you a mirror?" the old woman explained as they all gathered around Sasuke.

Sasuke's brows furrowed in confusion as he glanced at each one of them; trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"A mirror?" he repeated.

"Yes, a mirror, that I sold you. It was very important and we desperately need it," the old woman continued to explain.

"Oh! Now I remember! Yes, you did sell me a mirror" Sasuke said as he smiled up at them.

"All right! Then can we borrow it for a bit?" Ranma flat out asked.

"Well, uh, the thing is…I, uh, no longer have it" Sasuke said sheepishly as he wrung his hands around the rake handle that he was holding.

"What!?" they all yelled in unison as another dead end came and smacked them in the face.

--

**YAY! Tis done n once again I am so so soooooo sorry for not getting this up earlier, but my mom is strict when it comes to grades. Especially when those grades pertain to me ever driving in my lifetime! But it's up, I'm happy, I hop you all r too, so sayonara!**

**I want to also apologize on how sucky this chapter is, but I wanted it done quick so I could get it up so please forgive me! ducks in cover**

**+Izzy+**


End file.
